Cerelia Trilou
History Born to Mavis and Calypso, Cerelia was an only child. Her mother was one who preferred to live underwater while her father was more fond of the land. Her father worked as a carpenter, constructing amazing vessels. He was strong and powerful, something Cerelia admired in him. He was a kind man, however he was strict and didn't tolerate slacking. As such, he would smack Cerelia if he ever saw or heard her slacking. Such treatment played a big part in who she is today, along with her mothers kindness. She was the very embodiment of grace and generosity. While her father was steel hearted and firm, her mother was caring and gentle. She took great care of Cerelia, bandaging her wounds and kissing her goodnight. Both of them always told her that is she really wanted something, she needed to work hard for it. Cerelia admired her father, being a role model for her and cared greatly for her mother. As such, she wanted to make them proud. To prove to them and the world she could do whatever she wished and be whoever she wanted. With this desire came her want to explore the world. To know what existed beyond the sea and the islands. She wished for knowledge of such things. The people, their way of life, how they fought, etc. It became her sole goal. Not long after she found something to strive for, Cerelia's mother was kidnapped while she was away at school. No one heard anything about it until the day after she was taken when Cerelia found it worrying her mother had not returned after assuming she had just gone out for a bit. Cerelia believes that her mother is still out there and it became another reason for her to explore the world. Along with the knowledge of the world, she could find her mother. With these two desires. Cerelia decided she would explore the world, no matter who tried to stop her. When Cerelia heard of the trial, she was ecstatic to say the least. To think that if one passed the trial, they could become an Explorer. She dreamed of it. However, she knew of the difficulty of passing. Not one to give up, Cerelia heard of the private institutes run by the guild which mentors the students on physical preparation. To get in however, one had to take a trial. Cerelia was incredibly intrigued and decided she would do so. To learn about the world, and to hopefully find her mother, or at least the person who stole her away. The only thing she has to go off is a handkerchief with a symbol she's never seen before. Character Appearance Cerelia is indeed one to behold. Her skin is a light blue, like the waters in which she has grown up in. It is sleek to the touch, like silk, minus her scaly forearms which resemble the body of a fish. Cerelia's body is lithe, seemingly fragile, however it holds hidden strength. Her hair is a darker shade of blue than her body, with pink ends. She usually wears her hair up in two buns, leaving her bangs to hang around the side of her face and on her forehead. When her hair is let down is falls past her thighs, reaching down to her ankles. Her eyes are a light orange color, really standing out against her blue skin. Instead of ears, she has fins, yet she is still able to hear like any normal person. She stands at short height of 5'4" and weighs only 120 lbs. Personality Stern. Ambitious. Confident. Such are the three main traits in which Cerelia shows to the people around her. She isn't on for half-ass work or slackers and so she pushes those to do the very best work they can. Many would see this as a way of her asserting authority, which she doesn't mind, however the way she was brought up if you slacked off you were punished. Simple as that. Since a young age Cerelia has always wished to succeed and do well for herself. She's always striven to be the best, and has succeeded numerous times because of her strong will. When she realized she could do anything as long as she put her mind to it and worked hard, Cerelia became confident in herself and her abilities. She does not waver in her actions, always doing something with purpose and thinking of it beforehand. Cerelia is known to be a stubborn one, hearing what others have to say but not easily budging from her decision. If she ever does, it's because the one who was speaking to her was patient with her and did well to show her another way. She puts on a mask of strength, refusing to let others see her weaknesses. As such, she never cries in front of others and does well to hide her fears. Cerelia does so out of fear of someone exploiting her weaknesses and using her flaws against her. She refuses to allow such a thing to happen. Hidden behind her toughness however lies something sweeter. Deep down Cerelia cares for certain people who she's become close too, allowing them to see her kindness. While it isn't often seen, Cerelia is also a generous one, willing to give up things for the sake of others. Of course, she doesn't do this often, and only will when she finds it utterly necessary or her heart cries for the person. Something rare. Cerelia is a resourceful one, using her creative mind and the surrounding area to help her. Another thing to know about Cerelia is she doesn't ask for help, being the independent one she is. If someone offers, she will say no the first time, however if they insist more, she will give in and agree. There have been times though when she completely refuses, though that only happens when her emotions aren't in the best place. For example, if she's digging around looking for something precious to her she'll refuse all help, consumed by the feelings of needing to find it and grief. She's also rather dutiful, diligent, and loyal, taught by her father. Orientation Skills Relationships Guild Accomplishments